


Unstable [AH OT6]

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Multi, Shooting, gun - Freeform, injuries, mentally unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had never been mentally stable, not since he turned 13. No one knew how he became how he was, he never told anyone, and liked to keep it that way. However he was good at holding it in, making jokes to make people laugh and calm him down. Though sometimes it can't be helped and he breaks down. It's rare now, usually you can tell when he's starting to lose it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstable [AH OT6]

Ray had never been mentally stable, not since he turned 13. No one knew how he became how he was, he never told anyone, and liked to keep it that way. However he was good at holding it in, making jokes to make people laugh and calm him down. Though sometimes it can't be helped and he breaks down. It's rare now, usually you can tell when he's starting to lose it. 

He gets quieter, more tired, but he bounces back not long after without going to far. He's only ever snapped once, and no one ever talks about it, but let's just say there was a lot of injuries in the office that day.

Today was just like any other, let's plays were recorded, people were making jokes, teasing each other, or sneaking in a kiss every now and then. However, Ray seemed to be less exicted, less talkitive, and his eyes seemed to drop, like he would fall asleep any second.

Everyone knew to keep away from him, his going crazy in his mind, even if he didn't look it. So the day went on like that, Ray pretty much doing nothing the whole time, only being in two let's plays this time. 

As the day was coming to an end, Michael slowly went up to his boyfriend, putting a hand on his shoulder to gain the lads attention. "Hey, still ok to come to mine for Lads night?" They had it every month or so were just the lads would go to either of the three's houses and hang out. 

Ray smiled, but it was obviously forced, with the way the edges of his mouth twitched. "Y-yeah...I'm good." His voice quivered as he spoke and it worried Michael and Gavin who was standing behind Michael. 

"Ok...if you wanna go home, just tell me, ok?" Michael said, earning a nod from Ray. 

The three climbed in Michael's car and they went to Michael's place, which thankfully wasn't very far away. When they parked, they all got out and went to Michael's living room, sitting awkwardly on the couch.

Michael and Gavin got out a game, but Ray didn't want to play so he just sat and watched. 

As the two yelled insults at each other Ray's mind was racing. He didn't understand what was going on his mind, he couldn't make it out, it was all just gibberish to him. However, it moved from inside to out as his eye started to twitch and his body started to shake.

He tried to keep it down, he didn't want to worry Michael or Gavin, but it was proving to harder than he thought. He was going crazy, he was about to snap and he knew it. 

His eye's searched around the room like he was a cat following the red light. Then his eye's landed on the gun safe Michael had. Michael spent a week in the police force so he had a license to handle guns, but now he just had them for safety reasons. 

However, it was different this time. It was open. He usually kept it locked, but he mustn't of closed it properly the last time he looked inside. 

Ray's mind kept telling to 'get the gun, get the gun, get the gun, shoot them.' He tried to fight it. He hasn't snapped in over five years, and he wasn't about to do it again now. 

Though, as much as he fought it, his crazy, deranged mind took over pretty much completely. So, he stood, gaining the attention of the two lads to paused the game to look at him.

Michael was the first to notice the shaking, and twitching in Ray's body. "D-dude...y-you ok?" He was scared, terrified even. He's never seen Ray like this in ages, but something about this seemed worse than the last time.

Ray went over to the gun safe and pulled the door open, grabbing out a pistol and loading it, clicking the magazine into place and turned around to face Michael and Gavin. 

Michael instantly sat closer to Gavin a protective way, while the brit clung to Michael tightly. Ray had a wicked smirk as he aimed the gun at the two, finger on the trigger. 

"R-Ray..." He had definitely snapped, he didn't look like him, his eye's showed no softness that they usually held. They were cold, pupils blown like he was on some sort of drug. "R-Ray...put the gun down," Michael said calmly, trying to get his boyfriend to snap out of it.

Ray just gave a breathy chuckle as he went to press down on the trigger. As he shot the bullet Michael moved so it went past him, just clipping his ear and some of his hair. Michael groaned in pain and lifted his hand to his ear, pressed roughly to try and stop the bleeding. 

Michael looked back at Gavin who was shaking horribly, eyes shut tight with his head buried in the back of Michael's shoulder, a tight grip on his shirt. Michael looked back at Ray and then to the phone that wasn't far from him. He had to call Geoff and the others. They were going to Geoff's house so just one phone call, but getting to it wouldn't be easy.

He didn't have his mobile, well he did, but it died. 'Great fucking day to die' Michael thought. He soon heard another shot and then a whoosh as the bullet passed right past his and Gavin's heads. 

Looking back at Ray he could see the lad shaking just as badly as Gavin was. He was trying to fight it on the inside, you could pretty much see the struggle in his eyes. 

Michael had to get to the phone, or Ray was going to kill them, there was no doubt about it. Michael looked back at Gavin who was frozen stiff from the bullet that just missed them. "G-Gav, your going to have to distract him...ok?"

Gavin looked up at Michael wide eyed. "Wh-what wh-why!?" He said in a panic.

"I have to get the ph-phone and call Geoff, he stopped this last time, he can do it again..." Gavin frowned and shakily nodded.

The two looked back to Ray who was pointing the gun between the two, like he wanted to shoot, but didn't and he just couldn't pick his target.

Michael slowly shuffled away from Gavin and Ray's aim immediately went to him, making Michael stop in his tracks. Gavin held his breath, he knew he had to get Ray's attention somehow.

He looked down and saw the remote, it was the only thing he could think of. So, he picked up and threw it at Ray.

Ray instantly turned to him and gave him a glare, firing the gun and just missing when Gavin ducked down. When Gavin looked back up Ray was making his way towards him, so Gavin got up and ran, Ray chasing after him.

Now was Michael's chance, before he killed Gavin. He got up and quickly got the phone, dialling Geoff's number as quickly as possible. "Come on, fucking pick up!" Michael screamed at himself as the phone just kept ringing.

He thanked the lord when he heard Geoff's slightly slurred 'hello' on the other end. "Geoff! We need your help! It's R-" Michael couldn't finished his sentence before another gun shot went off and Gavin yelped loudly. "Just, get her quickly!" Michael yelled before hanging up.

Geoff didn't need anymore explaining, he knew what was going on so he got the other two and pretty much sped to Michael's place. 

When the three gents got to the door they heard another gun shot and without wasting anymore time, Ryan kicked the door in. "Michael!?" Geoff yelled as the gents hesitantly split up.

Jack noticed the blood on the couch and cringed, his stomach dropping. Ray had snapped before, but this, he had never done anything like this before.

It wasn't long before Michael came running into the lounge, pretty much tackling Jack with Ray following behind not long after. Geoff quickly grabbed Ray as he was passing by and hugged him tightly, trapping his arms as he did so.

Ryan helped out by grabbing the gun and pulling it from his boyfriends grip, throwing it somewhere else. They both sat on the floor, Ray pretty much laying his Geoff's lap while he held him and Ryan holding his legs down when he tried to kick his way out.

"Shh...Ray shhh...your ok, your ok" Geoff whispered, repeating the line a few times. It didn't take too long, five minutes passed before Ray had stopped struggling, slowly calming down and soon breaking out into tears, Ryan letting him go and Geoff hugging him properly. 

Ray hugged back, griping the back of Geoff's shirt. "I-Im so s-sorry!" He cried, Geoff shaking his head while running his hand through his hair.

"Shh, it's not your fault." 

Jack looked from the two and down at Michael who was in his lap and had finally stopped crying. It surprised Jack honestly, he's never really seen Michael cry before. He then looked Michael over, noticing a wound on his ear and leg, but it didn't seem to of hit anything important. Just a trip to the hospital and he'd be fine.

Then he realised, someone was missing. "Michael, where's Gavin?" Jack whispered. Michael held his breath, And gripped Jack's shirt tightly. Ryan frowned and got up, going down the hall to look for their boyfriend.

He searched the bathroom and kitchen, then finally Michael's bedroom. The door was open slightly and Ryan glared at the small blood stains that was on the floor. He was almost too scared to open the door, but he had to find Gavin, and this was the only place he hasn't checked.

Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside. When he saw made him sick.

Gavin lay on the floor in a small puddle of blood, completely unmoving. He had gun wounds on his leg, shoulder and waist. 

Ryan cautiously went up to him and bent down beside him, gently turning him onto his back to survey him further.

The leg and shoulder injuries and didn't seem to be bad, but the one on his waist looked the worst. It was oozing blood, a large stain was still forming on Gavin's green shirt. He had to get him to the hospital quickly.

He picked him up and walked into the lounge, "Geoff, keys." He pretty much demaned. Geoff didn't hesitate to throw his car keys to Ryan who just left, the four others inside hearing the engine of the car roar to life and then the skidding of the wheels as Ryan left. 

Michael tried to force back the tears, his head buried in Jack's shoulder while Jack tried to sooth him. While Ray had his head in Geoff's chest, grabbing his shirt and crying his heart out, repeating the same apologies over and over. Geoff didn't stop him though, he knew Ray had to let it out, and this is how he knew how to for now.

The four sat in Michael's lounge, just quietly talking about anything but the incident, though it didn't help Ray to feel any better. Then Geoff's phone started to buzz in his pocket and he got it out of his pocket with a little trouble as Ray was on his lap. 

He answered it and Ryan's voice was heard through the speakers. Geoff just stayed silent as he held the phone to his hear, listening to what Ryan had to say, the frown on his face dropping. 

"Ok...we'll be there soon." Geoff said quietly as he hung up. "Alright, we're going to the hospital." He said as he stood, picking Ray up as he did, Ray wasn't in the right shape to walk anyway.

They all got into Michael's car, Geoff in the drivers seat. As Geoff started up the car, Ray nervously spoke, "i-is...he o-ok?" 

Geoff let out a long sigh, "I don't know." With that he headed down to the hospital.

The four soon got to the waiting area outside of Gavin's room where Ryan was waiting for them, head in his hands.

"Ryan?" Jack whispered, sitting next to the man with a hand on his shoulder.

Ryan looked up at Jack with a small, weak smile. He looked around at the other three, who had sat down across from him before looking down at the floor, explaining to them what he told Geoff.

Gavin had a broken bone in his shoulder, and just some torn muscle in his thigh. The wound on his waist was the worse, like Ryan expected. It wasn't life threatening for the moment, but he did need to go to surgery, which was what was happening right now. 

Ray broke down crying again, burying his head in Geoff's chest since he was in the mans lap. Geoff gently shushed him while Michael just nodded in response. He kept telling himself Gavin was strong, he'd make it through, while Jack was handling it as well as Geoff was.

What felt like hours was only forty minutes before the doctor walked out into the room where the guys were waiting for an answer to Gavin's chances. 

As the doctor removed his gloves he smiled at the five guys who were staring at him with worry. "He'll be fine. He's awake if you wish to go inside, but he is still fragile." The weight in the room seemed to lift as they all sighed with relief. The doctor nodded and left, leaving the five men to think for a bit.

Though it didn't take long for all of them to enter into the room, Michael holding Gavin's hand tightly and crying against the bed sheets, repeating 'thank god' over and over.

Ray was on the other side of Gavin, also crying and apologising to Gavin repeatedly, even though Gavin kept saying it was ok, and how it wasn't his fault.

The gents just smiled at the sight, it's kinda nice to see everyone recovering. 

Next time however, they will need to keep eyes on Ray anytime he starts acting up. It might be nothing, like it has been the past few years, but you never know when Ray will snap again. They didn't care if he did though, they loved their unstable boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :3  
> If you have a one-shot idea for me to write, I'd love to hear it


End file.
